Once a Slave
by CHPrime
Summary: Or: How to Remember your Past and Hate the Empire. In this instalment, the intrepid Sith Inquisitor runs into a Ensign who makes the mistake of trying to impress a Sith with his utter destain for the slaves of Dromund Kaas.


All properties belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Once a Slave

Or: How to Remember the Past and Hate the Empire

* * *

Ensign Corian Shye gazed across the bridge, to the pocket of resistance the slaves had managed to seize. He was hardly the picture of military discipline, slouched over the railing, but the situation hardly called for it. The slaves had no long range weaponry, and bridge guards were more then capable of keeping them contained. The fall of footsteps signaled that this might change, however.

A Sith was approaching him, but Shye had worked for Sith dozens of times in his years in the service- This one's disposition told him that his posture wouldn't be a problem. Even if she was a Alien. Shye had worked with a Zabrak Sith for a few days once- plenty of experience at reading alien posture. The large pale brute beside her was a bit more difficult to read, but seemed little more then this Sith's guard dog.

"My lord-" Shye paused momentarily, weighing his options. The general rule for speaking to Sith was polite obedience. However, Shye had managed to impress one Sith in months past by acting calm and aloof. Well, they didn't reprimand him, and that was as good as praise as far as Sith manners went. Shye steeled himself and took another chance.

He began with a scoff. "Look at them out there. They're like animals." No comment from the Sith yet. Shye took that as encouragement.

"Hundreds of slaves, with no one to command them and without a thought on there minds as what to do with their 'freedom.'"

Shye turned and straitened to face the Sith. Her face was unreadable, especially given the Alien Sith's natural strangeness to Human and Pureblood eyes. "Like I said, the slaves are animals, but we've noticed-"

Shye paused as a feeling of weightlessness overcame him. The Sith's hand had extended outward as Shye rose up into the air.

"M-my lord?" Shye stuttered out. He had seen things like this happen before those who caught wind of a Sith's ire, and the result was never good. What had he said? It didn't matter. Some slip of the tongue had gotten him into this mess, all that he could do was apologize.

"M-my lord, I meant no offense, please, I apologize-" The Sith's brow rose, and Shye stopped rising. Now to placate her. But what was it that angered her in the first place? All he'd done was mention the slave revolt, nothing any normal Sith would get angry at-

Oh, that was right. This was not a normal Sith. She must have thought he was drawing a connection between her Alien blood and the large numbers of Aliens in the slave workforce-something he did not mean to imply at all. Shve was quite liberal in this regard- just because this Sith was an Alien didn't mean her abilities as Sith were in any way dismissible. Shye would just have to tell her that, with particular care in the wording.

"When I said that slaves were animals, I didn't mean to connect you to those lowly creatures-Just as you have risen above your birthright to become Sith, so to have all the humans that are slaves tripped over theirs to fall to such a lowly, muck-filled positio-"

Shye was thrown back over the railing into the slave-filled valley below. He screamed, but the sound was quickly lost amongst thousands of others on Dromund Kaas.

Khem Val turned his gazed at his Master, a spark of amusement present in the Dashade's ancient eye. She left without a word.

* * *

I've been playing the Sith Inqiusitor's storyline in SWTOR, and comparing it to other class campaigns is frustrating. Unlike any other class, you are given a character that has every reason to hate their faction. You would think that the Inquisitor would have a chance to defect or become a double agent, or something, but that's not the case at all. I guess the writers were trying to balance what they would expect a player who gravitated towards the Sith to act, but even then it just seems strange, especially when they give Vader's backstory to the character who isn't going to play like Vader. And I know the above example is a generic all classes quest, but when the only mention you have of the player's backstory in a quest that seems ripe to exploit it is to wag your finger at then npc at the end of the dark side choice is highly unsatisfactory. For me, at least.

Might continue this with some of the other problems/unanswered questions I have. Till then.


End file.
